Do It With a Song
by ThePushThatComesToShove
Summary: KlavierApollo.Spoilers for 4-4.Trucy's POV.Slash. Trucy takes Apollo and Klavier to a karaoke bar to relieve some stress. Chaos ensues. Rated for language and suggestive themes.


**Do It With a Song**

I grinned, leading my two male companions through the door, a happy spring in my step. I practically bounded though the bar, noting a few important-looking figures that might appreciate a good magic show, before finding a table in front of a stage. Breathing in the scent of food, drinks, and people, I took a seat and waved over my friends.

"Geez, Trucy, you seem so excited. It's just a _bar_," Apollo said, sounding annoyed. I pouted at him.

"It's not _just a bar_, Polly, it's a _karaoke_ bar!" I retorted, informing him about the place in which we were currently seated in. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that Mr Gavin knows this place pretty well, right?"

The prosecutor met my gaze and smiled, nodding an affirmative. "Ja, I know this place well. It is where I found the Gavinner's bassist." His blue eyes searched the stage for a while as if looking for the aforementioned man, but they found us again when he realized that he wouldn't be here anymore. After all, after being in a very famous band, you wouldn't go back to being a lowly karaoke bar bassist. You'd be wanted all over the world. _I can't wait until that happens to _me! I thought, another smile gracing my features.

"Besides, tonight's a special night over here!" I announced, smiling delightedly at my brother. "I'm sure you guy's will enjoy it after... you know..."

"What's so special about tonight?" Apollo asked, ignoring my last comment. I didn't blame him.

"It's retro night. They're only allowing people to sing songs from a long, long time ago," I replied with a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Trucy, I think I know what "retro" means," he muttered, his voice deadpan.

"Fraulein Trucy," Klavier interrupted, his finger in the air as his voice took on a questioning tone. "How old are these songs going to be?"

"Well..." I trailed off, tapping my bottom lip with a gloved finger, "I'm not too sure, but I think that they're aiming for super duper old songs from the manager's time. Think, like, thirty years back."

"Thirty years?!" Polly repeated, using his "Chords of Steel" voice. "Wow, I'm not even thirty years old yet. How are we supposed to know these songs?"

I blinked. I hadn't thought of that... "Uhh, I don't know, to tell the truth..."

"Don't fret, my dear magician," Klavier said, giving me a charming smile. I felt a small blush creep across my face at the sight. "I am sure we will know _some_ songs, ja, Forehead?"

Apollo twitched as if coming back to earth. I noticed that he had started to tense as he mumbled in reply, "Yeah, sure."

Music started to play, and we all jumped, startled, before looking over to the stage, seeing a guest in front of a pair of large speakers and a microphone. He had a hand wrapped around the microphone as if he was going to lose it if he let go, his foot tapping along with the intro guitar in the background. I directed my eyes to the screen above his head that showed the lyrics and the song title and saw, "Welcome to the Jungle" by "Guns 'N Roses". _Ehehe, I wish I knew this song_..._ What's even better is that they do a few songs by the same artist in a row, so I'm probably not going to be singing for a while. The best bet I have of knowing any of these songs is if I remember the songs Daddy plays at home..._

I turned my gaze from the stage and looked back at my friends, noticing their heads bobbing back and forth along to the music. I felt my eyes widen in surprise, but I kept my mouth shut. _Wow, even Polly knows some of these songs! I wonder what all the fuss was about earlier..._

A waiter came by to take our orders and to ask if we would like to sing and put our names on the list. "...Do you kids even _know_ some of these songs? They're pretty old..."

"Yeah," Apollo and Klavier breathed in unison. They blinked at their synchronized moment and I smiled to myself at their reaction.

"What the... Justice, you know Guns N' Roses?" The purple-clad prosecutor asked, sounding very surprised at the possibility.

Apollo, though, didn't seem very pleased at his surprise. "Yes, Gavin, I know a few Guns N' Roses songs. And before you ask, no, I don't like rock and roll, and no, I don't own any of their CDs."

"Geez, Polly, no need to sound so prissy," I chided, putting my hands on my hips. I quickly replaced them on the table once I realized that he couldn't see them.

My brother merely shot me an annoyed look. "Well, is it such a surprise that I know a few Guns N' Roses songs?"

"Well..." Klavier and I said at the same time, trailing off. We smiled at the moment before looking back at Apollo.

"Well, then I guess that telling you _why_ I know them would make it seem less of a rare thing," the defence attorney muttered. "My roommate back in university played their greatest hits CD all the time. Apparently, she had heard about it from her dad..."

My sharp eyes noticed Klavier's body tense at the word "she", and I frowned with confusion. _What's so bad about the word "she"? I mean, _I'm_ a she..._

"Oh... So you had a female roommate, Justice? I never would have guessed." Klavier's voice sounded rather deflated when he said this, but he was giving at my brother a fake smile, leaning towards him as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"What, do I not seem like the type to have a roommate?" Apollo responded. He was either ignoring Klavier's insinuation or he didn't know that he was even implying anything. _At the very least, he seems to be annoyed again... So much for cheering them up._

"I..." Klavier stopped mid-sentence, and I noticed that he seemed to be holding something back. Something that he didn't want Apollo to know. "Never mind. Pretend that I didn't say anything."

Apollo, though, seemed surprised. "Um, okay then." He paused to look at Klavier with concern, rubbing his bracelet with his thumb. "Prosecutor Gavin, are you okay? You seem a bit off today..."

The older man ran a hand across his bangs as if the action would straighten them, his head tilted down. He was tense again. "I'm fine, Forehead." Klavier then dazzled us with his bright blue eyes, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "And do not be so formal. We are to be having a good time, ja, Trucy?"

I blinked at the sudden attention directed at me. _I mean, it's like watching a soap opera! They usually don't go to the minor characters much in those,_ "Yeah! You guys should be up there singing while they're still at this, err, band. So stop sulking and get up there!"

Klavier's eyes widened a fraction before settling into one of his first genuine smiles of the night, determination flashing across his pretty face. _Ack, Trucy, don't go fangirling now..._ "...All right. I am... going to sing. Danke, fraulein."

I smiled back at him before getting a good view of his retreating back. I sighed, turning back to face Polly. "Something wrong with your bracelet?"

Apollo started, blinking his brown eyes at me before replying, "Err, no." He sent a glance to the ex-rock star, his brow furrowing. "But did you notice something wrong with him? He seemed so tense."

"Yeah, I know," I replied in agreement. "Especially when you called your roommate "she"."

That comment seemed to get to him, and I bit back a triumphant smile. "Really...? He couldn't... No, it's not..." Apollo bit his bottom lip before looking straight into my eyes. "Trucy. Do you think he's hiding something?"

"Yeah. He seemed as if he didn't want to say something..." I pouted at him then. "You're the one with the bracelet. Why are you asking me?"

My brother spluttered softly then, looking away in embarrassment. "I-I'm just making sure, I mean, when you think one thing, you want to make sure that you're not crazy after thinking that thought..."

"Polly! Stop babbling!" I exclaimed, slamming the table with a gloved hand. "Geez, what are you getting at?"

He jumped at the sound my hand made before turning to look at me again. "N-Nothing, I'm not getting at anything Trucy, what are you talking about?"

The defence attorney was speaking too fast to be considered normal. I raised an eyebrow at him as I leaned over the table, giving him a scrutinizing look. "Apollo. You're not the only one who can see people tense, you know. I can see it, too. Now tell me, what in the world are you talking about?"

The brunet sighed as he ran a hand over his bangs. They sprang back up as soon as the pressure had been lifted from the locks of hair, his hand returning to the table. "I... It's probably just my wishful thinking, but... Now that I think about it, he might have been a bit concerned about my roommate, seeing as she was female..."

"I know _that_ already," I huffed, getting impatient. "But what do you think it _means_?"

"Well, it might mean that he might think that I'm, erm, _into_ girls because I had a female roommate," he muttered quietly, a blush springing to his cheeks.

"You're not?!" I asked, surprised. _He owes me a _lot_ of explaining. Next time I'm gonna have to exploit our "family time" thing._ My brown eyes blinked then. "...So what if you're into girls?" He blushed some more, refusing to answer my question. Not that I needed to hear it, anyway. _Not after a response like that!_ "No, you don't mean...! You don't think...?"

"I told you, it's probably just my wishful thinking," he murmured, his eyes downcast. "I mean, just listen to his song!"

I turned my attention back to the stage and looked up at the lyric board.

"..._Take me down to the paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh, won't you please take me home!_" It read, matching the words Klavier sang. I suppressed a squeal at his expression, his worries seemingly gone with the wind and the last chorus as he sang from the bottom of his soul. _It's all in the presentation. I would know!_

Looking back at Polly, I realized why he seemed to down. Klavier was singing about "pretty girls", after all. Then a brilliant idea struck me, a smile spreading across my face.

"So why don't you sing something about him?" I suggested, leaning over the table once again to get into his personal space. "And, you know, get rid of any of his doubts with those "Chords of Steel" you seem to like so much."

"Trucy...!"

I giggled at Apollo's bright red blush. He spluttered again, louder this time, before regarding the stage, taking in the sight of our friend singing that last, "_Baby!_"

It was then that I noticed how star struck Apollo really was. His eyes were shining with admiration, his head cupped in his hand as he watched, listening despite his taste in music. _I guess that listening to Klavier's _voice_ rather than the actual music is what gets him so... so..._ Mesmerized. I felt myself smile, happy for my brother, happy that he had found a love of his own.

"You know what, Trucy?" The defence attorney asked suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I... I think that I'm going to go along with your suggestion. Wish me luck." And with that, he was up and out of his seat. _Geez, no need to rush, it's not like you're gonna get stopped by some super force or something..._ I blinked at my own thoughts, shaking my head. _Man, Daddy's sarcasm is rubbing off on me._

When my brother was out of sight, I turned back around to rest my arms on our table, only to jump when I saw Klavier seated across from me. "K-Klavier! That was fast, I thought the song just ended!"

"Well, it's not like the stage is far away, fraulein." I pouted at him, drawing a smile out from him. "So, where has herr Forehead gone off to? The restroom?"

"Nope," I replied cheerfully, "He's off to sing a song!"

Klavier's eyebrows flew into his bangs. "He seems to be doing a lot of unexpected things lately, hasn't he?"

"Well, it might just _seem_ unexpected, Klavier."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I smiled deviously at him.

"You'll see."

He gave me a questioning look but shrugged, willing to wait and see. I did a little victory dance in my head. _The only thing that could top that would be me getting a gig here! Oh, and Daddy getting his badge back! Oh, and I can't forget about Mommy coming to visit us from her world tour! Oh, and..._ My thoughts trailed off when I heard the music start up again, signalling me to look up at the stage. My eyes roamed across the sparkling area, bringing a smile to my face as I looked up at the lyric board to see the title of the song before it faded out. It read, "Sweet Child O' Mine." _Heehee, even the title of the song sounds lovey dovey!_

Apollo was blushing, but his brow was furrowed in determination. His hands were holding the microphone in a white-knuckle grip, his arms shaking slightly. It was all so... _adorable_! _He's trying so hard! Aww, and all for Klavier, too._ I glanced over at him and saw astonishment on his tanned face, his eyes trained on my brother's shivering figure. _Maybe your thinking wasn't so wishful, Polly._

After the guitar intro, Apollo's mouth opened, his surprisingly smooth voice singing words of a love song.

"_He's got a smile that it seems to me__,__ reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Now and then when I see his face__,__ it takes me away to that special place__,__ and if I stared too long, I'd probably break down and cry_," the defence attorney sang, his eyes showing uncertainty but they continued to shine with determination to finish the song. "_Oh, oh__,__ woh sweet child o' mine. Woh, oh__,__ oh__,__ oh sweet love of mine..._"

I chanced a glance at my male companion, catching a glimpse of his facial expression. He was smiling a smile that said, "I can't believe this is happening. This must be too good to be true." I my heart fluttered at the feeling of the moment. _Wow... I can't believe that I'm witnessing this. It's almost like a dream..._

A short guitar solo passed, and Apollo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before resuming, "_He's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they__,__ thought of rain_." He was staring right into Klavier's eyes at this line, and although he was looking at him the whole time, it was then that he had gathered the courage to look him in the eye. "_I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain._" Apollo nodded slightly at this line, his eyes matching the tone of the line as he sang with even more emotion than before. "_His hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide__,__ and pray for the thunder__,__ and the rain to quietly pass me by... Woh, oh, oh sweet child o' mind... Woh, oh, oh ohh sweet love of mine..._"

The defense attorney up on stage smiled during the guitar solo, smiled right at the blond man beside me. His face displayed relief, affection, and so many other things... _I really should have brought a camera! Oh well, I'll just ask for the security tape of the bar..._

"_Woh, oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine. Woh oh oh, sweet love of mine. Woh, oh, oh, oh sweet child o' mine. Woh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine._" Another guitar solo passed, along with another batch of meaningful looks. _...It's cute, really, but now it's just getting gross._ "_Where do we go now..._" Apollo sang this line a few more times, before taking a deep breath, his eyes sliding shut as he sang the final line of the song, "_Sweet child o' mine..._"

I got up and clapped, shaking my head in disbelief. People had joined me while people had stood up at the same time to clap along. _I think that they noticed how emotional this song was... But I wonder if they noticed that he was saying "he"?_

Apollo blushed as he disappeared behind the curtain at the edge of the stage before going down the stairs at the end. People were still clapping as he walked down to our table, rubbing his neck. The applause died down as he settled down on his seat at our table.

"Wow, Polly, you've gotten even more applause than me at one of my shows!" I stated, astonished. It was his first gig and he'd gotten even more than I had at my sixth! "And it was all in the moment... Congrats!"

When I looked at Apollo's face, it seemed as if he hadn't heard a word I'd said. In fact, it looked pretty occupied, being taken by Klavier's mouth. I giggled at my brother's surprised face, but the surprise melted away and he started to... _Ugh. In public? Really? Polly, I thought you had some decency, but nooo, you go and make out with your crush at a stupid karaoke bar..._ I trained my eyes on the floor, a slight blush spreading across my face. _Oh well. It's nice to see that they've made some progress. All in one night! Hmm, then again, that _does_ sound kind of fishy..._ My thoughts trailed off when I heard Apollo speak.

"I-I can't believe that you actually _like_ me, K-Klavier," he stuttered. I bit back an "aww". He was just too adorably shy! "I... It's just... Wow."

"Well, believe it, Forehead, because it is true. I "like" you, baby," Klavier replied, his voice sugary sweet. I was still smiling by now, despite how corny they were sounding.

I shook my head in slight disbelief, tearing my gaze away from the happy couple. To occupy myself for a while, I looked over to the lyric board and saw the title of a new song. "Civil War" it read. _Hmm, they're still on Guns N' Roses? They sure are having fun with them, that's for sure_.

Growing bored, I idly tapped my gloved fingertips on the surface of our table, trying to go along with the beat of the song. _Hmm, now that _they've_ happened, there's not much to do, is there?_

It was at that moment that I knew that I had spoken a little too early; the door to the bar burst open, knocking away a few drunken patrons on the way, revealing two shady men dressed in black. I didn't get a good look at them because Klavier had pulled me under the table.

"What was that for?" I asked, a bit annoyed. When I caught the look on his face, my feelings of irritation all but melted away. He looked really panicked, rabbit eyes darting back and forth. He was holding a shocked Polly to his chest, the brunet's face buried in his jacket.

"K-Klavier...?" The word was questioning, asking without really saying the words. The blond merely shook his head, anger rising to his features. I gulped nervously at the sight.

"It's... The pair out there are related to a man I once prosecuted." He paused to swallow thickly, holding back his rising emotions as he gripped my brother tightly. "He was guilty."

As the words processed through my mind, I took the time to look around at the other people in the bar. They, too, were hiding under the tables, too afraid to even move a muscle. You could barely tell that they were breathing. _Those guys must have guns... Oh man, what are we gonna do?_

I turned my eyes back to Klavier, trying to read his expression. _He's probably thinking of a plan to fix this... Maybe I should, too._ Sliding my eyes shut, I closed off the rest of the world as I tried to think of a way out of this. _Klavier's a prosecutor... He should have some authority, right? Maybe if I could get them out without the men noticing... But how?_

I looked around the bar again, looking for another door, a small window, anything that could get them out. My teeth dug into my bottom lip as I examined the wall of the large room carefully. A sigh of relief almost escaped my lips when I saw a door near the stage. _That's it! Now I need a distraction..._

Distractions, distractions... What's distracting? _Hmm, lessee, Daddy playing his piano is distracting, Polly practising his chords of steel is distracting, and Daddy tapping the table while he waits for Mr Edgeworth to call is distracting... But I guess that I should be thinking of things that distract _other_ people, huh?_

I nudged Klavier, startling the blond out of his thoughts. "Um, I'm sorry for interrupting anything, but can I ask what you find distracting?"

The prosecutor regarded me for a moment, _He's probably wondering if I'm serious, that meanie_, before replying, "A distraction? That is a wonderful idea fraulein."

Apollo lifted his head at that moment, turning his stern brown eyes onto me. "Trucy, don't even _think_ about using Mr Hat as a distraction. You could get killed!"

_That's it! Mr Hat!_ I grinned triumphantly, causing Apollo to frown.

"Great, now you _are_ thinking of using it, aren't you?" He asked, though I didn't respond to the question. He probably wasn't expecting me to, anyway. "Trucy, just... If you're going to do anything, which you probably _will_, just _be careful_, okay?"

Looking at his eyes, I saw the unspoken words in his sentence. _I can't lose you, Trucy.not here, not now..._

"I promise, Apollo. Don't worry!" I smiled brightly. "I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily!"

His eyes softened as he gave me a small smile. "All right then, Trucy. What's your plan?"

"I-- Hmm, what was I going to do again?" I tapped my bottom lip in thought.

"You're hopeless, Trucy," I heard him mutter with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry, Polly, I've got it all covered! Just, give me your coat, oh, and Klavier, give me your sunglasses and your coat, too!" I grinned at their questioning looks, holding my hands out to receive the requested items. When they were placed in my hand, I quickly stashed the sunglasses and Klavier's jacket into my waist bag before slipping my arms into Apollo's black jacket. The fit was a bit loose, but I didn't mind. _...It covers up my chest at least. Lucky today was cold, or else I would have worn my dress, too!_

"Here," I said, taking my cape and hat off. I also slipped Mr Hat's cape out from my bag and held it out along with my own. "Take this with you. I don't want to ruin everything. Now I want you two to crawl over to the door by the stage while I go out there to distract them. Then you should go around the bar and take care of them from behind, okay?"

The defence attorney bit his bottom lip before asking, "Are you sure this is going to work? What if they don't fall for it?"

"Don't worry, Polly, people see what they want to see. I doubt that they remember Klavier, anyway." At the concerned look I got from my brother, I added, "Besides, I always have a plan B!"

I tried for a reassuring grin, but I'm not sure if they really trusted me. I saw Klavier whisper something into Polly's ear before they nodded at me, though they didn't get away without me noticing Apollo's light blush. _Klavier must be really good with words to get Polly moving like that._

I took a deep breath before getting out from underneath the table, tapping my bag to let Mr Hat out with me. He was wearing Klavier's coat and glasses as he stood next to me.

"_I heard that you were looking for me, ja?_" I said as Mr Hat, imitating Klavier's slight German accent.

I watched the men's action carefully, watched as they took in the sight of me and my wooden puppet. They squinted at me, though it quickly switched to angrily narrowed eyes as anger replaced their questioning features.

"Uhh, yeah! Klavier Gavin, the prosecutor that put our brother in jail!" The one on the left said, his voice firm but uncertain. He gave a quick glance to his companion as if signalling him to back him up.

"Yeah, you stupid, stuck-up, rich, pretty face! Wait 'til we get over there and bruise up that rock-star look of yours!" The other man spat, beating his left hand with his right fist. I gulped quietly, determined to continue with my charade.

"_Please, gentlemen, I am sure that we can at least talk about this somewhere else__...__? I mean, I would not like to upset my lover over here_," I replied, leaning Mr Hat forward. I bit my lip as I played the role of a worried lover.

"He's a fag, too! More the reason to just kill him, eh?" The man on the right said, more to his partner than to me. _Whoops, bad choice to slip that in_.

"Please don't kill him! Take me instead!" I cried, my voice set in a lower tone than usual. After all, Polly's voice wasn't _that_ much lower than mine. Not so much that I needed to exaggerate, anyway. I gripped the sleeve of Klavier's jacket as I took a step forward. "Don't hurt him, please! I beg you!"

The man on the left muttered something to the man on the right, his eyes set on me. I swallowed again. _I hope that they're on their way... Please guys, I don't want to do this for much longer..._

"Shut up, fag. This isn't your fight. Just go back home and sob to your girlfriends, okay?" the left one said, dismissing me with a wave of his hand.

I growled for Mr Hat, tilting his head forward as to mimic the motion of looking over his sunglasses. "_You come here, on my night with my boyfriend wanting revenge, and now you insult him?_"

"Yeah. And what are ya gonna do about it, huh pretty boy? You gonna use your prosecuting powers to take our guns and put us in jail?" the man on the right said, taking on a condescending tone. He cocked his head to the side, grinning mockingly at me. "Or are you gonna gay out on us and start crying, huh, mister gay prosecutor? Huh? _Huh_?"

"Huh is right," said another voice, one I recognized, much to my relief, as Klavier's. The blond had grabbed the man's arms and held them behind the man's back, making the thug lean back.

I also sighted Apollo behind the other man, holding the stranger the same way his partner was being restrained. He gave me a relieved smile, nodding to me.

"Wh-What the?!" the two men chorused, exchanging looks. Their eyes darted from me to Klavier and back again. "Weren't you just--? How did you--?"

Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I removed Klavier's sunglasses and jacket from Mr Hat, showing them just what they were really looking at.

"You fell for it, dummies! Shows how great my magic really is!" I called to them, grinning proudly. "Oh, and did you call the cops, Klavier?"

Klavier nodded his blond head at me. "They should be here any moment." He turned his blue eyes over to the shaking bartender. "Hey! Do you have any rope over there?"

The man behind the bar nodded quickly before ducking down to retrieve the requested item. He hurried over to Klavier, the twine rope trailing behind him.

After a moment of handling struggling thugs, Klavier and Apollo joined me at the table. I beamed at them, smiling happily.

"See? I'm still intact, Polly," I teased, leaning over the table to poke his nose. He flinched away, swatting at my gloved hand.

"Yeah, only because those guys weren't the smartest ones around," he replied. I deflated, sinking back into my seat.

"Oh, but you did such a good job, fraulein. I applaud your acting abilities," Klavier added, smiling at me with praise. I returned the gesture before remembering that I still had their stuff. I quickly slipped Apollo's jacket off my shoulders and grabbed Klavier's jacket and sunglasses from the bag around my waist. I then placed the items on the table for them to take.

"What an eventful night," Klavier breathed, stretching his arms out. He slyly placed one of them across Polly's shoulders upon lowering them. "First, I get whisked away to spend the night with Fraulein Trucy and Herr Forehead in hopes to cheer me up. Then, I hear that my dear Forehead returns my… feelings. And then after _that_ we get a… visit from some old enemies, where my dear magician saves the day by risking her life."

"See, Klavier, you can have an eventful day even without your noisy band," Apollo pointed out, earning a quick glare from both me and Klavier. He winced and leaned back into his seat. "Geez, I was kidding… No need to look at me like that."

Then Klavier was back into lovey-dovey mode, pulling my brother closer to his body. "But my dearest forehead, you need all the attention you can get."

"K-Klavier…!" The defense attorney gasped, his face flushing brightly. I giggled, placing my chin in my hand as I looked at them from across the table. _Ahh, love. What a beautiful emotion… Hmm, I really _should_ get a camera, I would be _so_ rich if I took a picture of this and sold it on eBay_….

A cough sounded out, grabbing the attention of all of us sitting at the table. I was surprised to see the face of the manager of the bar. "Ahem. Hello Mr Gavin, Mr Justice, and, um..."

"Trucy, sir, my name is Trucy Wright." _Aww, come on, I'm famous too! I may not be a big hot-shot lawyer like these guys, but I'm the heiress to the Gramarye magic for Pete's sake! And I've had my share of gigs, too..._

"Right, and a Miss Trucy Wright." He paused to push up his glasses, leaving us to give him a good stare. "Ahem, on behalf of the bar, and bar staff, I would like to thank you for saving us all. Even if it was your fault that they came, it was very nice of you to take care of it for us. So, I am entitling you three to free drinks, or whatever you would like on the menu." The man gave me a look at the word drinks, causing me to bristle slightly. A glance from Apollo stopped me from doing anything tragic, though.

And with a stiff bow, the manager stalked away.

Klavier gave me a look as if he was asking for permission to do something. I nodded at him, looking away from the couple as they got up and headed towards the bar. _Well, they can go drink. _I'm_ gonna look for some people to join the agency..._

Half an hour later, I returned to the table. It was littered with drinks and beer bottles. I sighed, pushing a few out of the way to place my tall glass of soda on the table. Leaning my arm on the table's hard surface, I regarded the stage. Apollo and Klavier were back, opening the "Queen" portion of the night with a song.

_Okay, this is their last song, 'cause I've still got homework to do!_

With a quick glance at the lyric board, I read the title of the song just before it faded into the first line of the song. They were going to sing, "Crazy Little Thing Called Love".

"_This thing called love__,__ I just can't handle it__,_" Klavier sang, taking the first line of the song. Being drunk, he still sang very well.

"_This thing called love__,__ I must get round to it_," Apollo sang back, drunk and full of life._  
_

"_I ain't ready!_" they sang together, looking each other straight in the eyes. "_Crazy little thing called love__._""_This thing__,_" Klavier did this part, Apollo backing him up with,"_This thing._"

"_Called love_," Klavier sang, and Apollo echoed, "_Called Love_."

"_It cries,_" The blond continued, followed by a quick, "_Like a baby._" Klavier continued the verse with, "_In a cradle all night!_"

"_It swings,_" Klavier sang, Apollo responding with, "_Woo, woo._"

"_It jives_." "_Woo, woo._"

"_It shakes all over like a jellyfish. I kinda like it!_" Klavier was very into it, singing the last part of the verse with Apollo, "_Crazy little thing called love!_"

It was Polly's turn to sing the next verse. "_There goes my baby. He knows how to rock 'n' roll. He drives me crazy!_" Klavier had walked past the defence attorney at that line, acting it out. Apollo then started to fan his face as he sang, "_He gives me hot and cold fever! Then he leaves me in a cool, cool sweat._"

"_I gotta be cool_," they sang in unison, side to side, shoulder to shoulder, "_Relax. Get hip. Get on my tracks! Take a back seat, hitch hike._"

Apollo let Klavier have the next line, "_And take a long ride on my motorbike 'til I'm ready!_" Then joined him for, "_Crazy little thing called love._"

As the instrumental rolled in, I grabbed my glass and took a long drink from the straw. I was smiling at my friends' hilarious antics, enjoying their drunk little show as they danced around on stage, barely managing to catch the next part of the song.

The pair had actually turned a drunken spin into a dramatic pose as they both stopped at the same time, holding their arms out to steady themselves before starting up the song again. "_I gotta be cool,_" they sang, running a hand over their hair. "_Relax. Get hip. Get on my tracks. Take a back seat, hitch hike. And take a long ride on my motor bike 'til I'm ready! Crazy little thing called love._"

I mouthed the "ready, Freddie" part in the background with that last line with the bike in it. I giggled afterwards, the sugar in my drink giving me a high. I leaned back into my chair, grinning giddily.

The couple sang the last part together, their arms on the other's shoulders, heads together. "_This thing called love, I just can't handle it. This thing called love, I must get round to it. I ain't ready! Crazy little thing called love. Crazy little thing called love. Crazy little thing called love! Crazy little thing called love..._"

The song faded away and Klavier and Apollo slowly made their way back to our table. I smiled warmly at them before finishing off my drink. "So! Are we ready to go back home?"

...No response. I blinked and looked up at them and saw them making out again. _Eek! Man, who knew they were such horny drunks?!_ "...I'm gonna take that as a yes. Now get off each other and let's get out of here!"

I pushed them apart gently, tugging on their wrists in an attempt to get them up. The two males staggered after me like two dogs on a leash.

Upon leaving the bar, I winced at the biting November winds. I gripped my cape closer to myself, letting go of the couple behind me. Turning to face them, I saw that they decided to lean against each other in an attempt to stand straight.

After taking a whiff of the alcohol on their breath, I realized something a little too late. "...Guys? How are we gonna get home?"

Apollo merely shrugged at me, not knowing how to drive. I turned my gaze to the oldest of the three of us, expecting a similar response. Luckily, though, he managed to give me a cell phone.

With a thankful smile, I turned and dialled the phone. "...Yeah, the karaoke bar...What?...Uhm, I'll explain in the way home, okay?...Thanks, Daddy. I love you, too. Bye."

And when Mr Edgeworth's red car showed up, they were singing, "November Rain".

A/N: Weee. This was my entry to the "Sex, Thugs, and Rock'N'Roll" contest at Kyodoroki! yaaay. Anyway, I hate hate hate writing in first person and this has to be my... second fic in first person(the first isn't here XP) so yeah, sorry if it seems like, messed up. Yuuup. So, I appreciate reviews because I can't write an in-character story for beans! So constructive critism is very, very nice.


End file.
